What if Peter had saved Gwen?
by FosterStinson
Summary: I put this in the Spectacular Spider-Man category since I couldn't find The Amazing Spider-Man category when making the story... anyway this is basically what would have happened if Gwen hadn't died in The Amazing Spider-Man 2.


"Harry, put me down."

"Okay." Says Harry as he drops Gwen Stacy.

_God I need to start thinking before I speak_ thinks Gwen as she falls through the air. She is relieved to feel herself being caught by Peter, who takes most of the damage as they fall through the clock tower. The first thing he says to her is "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Get somewhere safe. Please." Peter does not want Gwen getting hurt, and he would never forgive himself if she did. She tried her best to hide, but she still wanted to see what was happening. She was horrified at what Harry had become.

Eventually the time came when Gwen was falling through the air. Her life flashing before her eyes. She was so scared. So afraid. So sure everything was over. Peter was even more afraid. He was falling through the air trying to reach her as fast as he can. He was getting closer. He fired a web at her and when it collided with her stomach he yanked her upward as fast as he could, grabbing onto her, holding her as tight as he could. He could feel her heartbeat in her chest. He shot another web at the wall and pulled himself and Gwen over to it, sliding down the wall and finally reaching the ground. Peter took off his mask to look into Gwen's eyes, relieved that they were so filled with life. She was breathing so heavily. She was still terrified.

"Oh my god, Peter, Peter, I thought that… I thought that I was going to die!"

Peter hugged her. "I would never let that happen to you, Gwen. I would never let that happen to you."

Gwen looked at him. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Gwen."

The two of them kissed, and Peter was so happy that Gwen was alive. He saved her and nothing else mattered.

"So, are we still going to England?" asked Peter and Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"No, don't make me laugh! You don't get to make me life after you almost get me killed!"

"Yeah, but I saved you, in case you forgot."

"Peter, you can't move to England. New York needs you. With people like Harry, and Max, this city will never be safe without you."

"Gwen, I am in love with you. If you move to England, I'm going with you."

"Peter, remember what you said about paths? What if we have different paths? What if-"

"Gwen, I'm not gonna hear anything you have to say about this."

Gwen takes a deep breath. "You're right. Tonight's been crazy. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

Peter took Harry to prison. But all he could think about was Gwen. He saved her life, he loved her, but she was still so convinced that they weren't meant to be together.

The next morning he was woken by the doorbell ringing. He assumed it was one of Aunt May's book club friends, so he went back to bed. He was surprised when Gwen opened his door and walked in.

"Gwen! What are you doing here?" He pulled his covers up, despite the fact that he was wearing a shirt.

"Well, I said we'd talk about it tomorrow, and I didn't get any sleep last night, so… here I am."

"Oh, yeah…" he was a little confused but he took off his covers and sat on his bed. She sat next to him and both of them remained quiet for some time.

"So, do you remember when you picked me up on the bridge?"

"Yes, I remember most of yesterday pretty well."

"Well, I was in a taxi on my way to the airport."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I missed my flight yesterday, Peter."

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You mean-"

"Yes. I am not going to England."

"Gwen, I didn't know-"

"Peter, stop talking. When I was in that cab, I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't want to go to England. If I did I would have stayed in the cab. Peter, I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I know this isn't my best work. It's kinda poorly written, I just really wanted to write a story about Gwen living. I got it done and I enjoyed writing it, and that's all that matters to me.**


End file.
